Soul Meets Body
by StudioGhibliGirl
Summary: Artemis Fowl, Holly X Artemis, Teen  •Takes place directly after TLG  Summary: The final scheme of  Opal Koboi left a trail of wounds in its wake, but even scars can heal with time.


~Soul Meets Body~

Artemis Fowl, Holly X Artemis, Teen

•Takes place directly after TLG

Summary: The final scheme of Opal Koboi left a trail of wounds in its wake, but even scars can heal with time.

(A/N: WOOHOO! First Hartemis fanfic started! It's hopefully going to be a long one! About the title, I got it from a Death Cab for Cutie song I felt matched this fic remarkably well! I highly recommend listening to it! Anyways, enough of my jabber, onto the story!)

Ba-bump...Ba-bump...

"Artemis," an voice speaks urgently. "Artemis, come back to us."

Senses flood to the areas nearest to my heart first, a numbing pain is in my chest that won't cease.

I suck in several rapid, jerky breaths, relieving the ache a little. My muscles slowly rush with feeling, every movement hurts even with the pulses of adrenaline taking the edge off.

Slowly, my eyes flutter open, the light floods my vision as I tremble in shock.

"Be calm," the voice says. "You are safe now."

I frown, trying to focus. My faculties have not returned properly, I realize I do not remember the people leaning over me, the owner of the voice attempting to reassure me.

"Stay back," I warn. "You do not know what you're dealing with."

The person directly over me, a female with auburn hair and pretty, strangely ageless features, takes my hand.

"We do know you, Artemis. And you know us. Try to remember."

I do try, concentrating until some of the clouds lift and vague, fuzzy memories appear in the haze.

"Y. . .you," I say hesitantly. "You are my friends?" The woman over me is overcome with sheer relief, close to tears. "Yes," she says. "We are your friends. Now we need to get you inside, before the locals arrive and and see the recently deceased heir being escorted by fairies."

My mouth hangs open in confusion, but I comply as another of the group, a huge male that looks to be of foreign descent, helps me to my unsteady feet.

An odd, braying voice speaks to my right, and my eyes widen as I take in the sight of the hybrid creature, an centaur.

"Oh, go on, then," he says, offering his broad back. "Just this once."

The man who picked me up lifts me easily onto the centaur's back, steadying me with a huge hand.

"You had me worried Arty," he says. "And your parents are devestated. Wait till they see you." Together, the group walks me from the site, a spiral patch of roses, towards what looks like a large manor just over the hill.

I think for a moment, an idea forms in my mind. Tell me," I ask, my voice still weak. "How do I know you?"

And so the auburn haired female began her story: "It all started in Ho Chi Minh City one summer. It was sweltering by anyone's standards. Needless to say, Artemis Fowl would not have been willing to put up with such discomfort if something extremely important had not been at stake. Important to the plan-" I can even continue to half-hear her speak the fantastical story as I drift off to sleep, lulled by the rocking motion of the centaur's steps...

When I regain consciousness again, I'm in a now familiar place, the white sterile walls and sunbeam filled windows of Fowl Manor's own medical bay. I take in the room anew, 9 months have passed since I've seen my own home, after all. The medical bay is small, but not the least bit shoddy, it fits the high standard of living us Fowl's are accustomed to with the latest equipment and comfortable sickbeds, one of which I'm currently lying in. I turn slowly to watch the steady rise and fall of the heart monitor; the beeps representing my pulse and a thin breeze rattling the windows the only sounds around me. This peace, however, is soon interrupted as the double doors of the med-bay swing open, and in walks Myles and Beckett, along with my mother and father. My brothers rush ahead and hug-tackle me on the cot, their combined weight forcing the air from my lungs. Both boys are beaming, eyes a little teary. My voice is catching in my throat, it takes me a minute to figure out what to say. Finally, I speak. "Mother, Father...what happens now?"

(A/N: That's the end of the first chapter! Please R&R!)


End file.
